Slow down
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "Why? Why didn't I just listen to him? Why! Why I'm I holding my precious little brother in my arms dead!...Luffy." Car crash story. Rated T for suicide.


"Ace slow down! Your driving to fast!" I hear Luffy warn me but I just ignore him. "Ace come on your being mean!"

"Ahh Luffy just be quiet!" I yelled and he did do as I say but he looks so hurt. "I'm sor- LUFFY!?"

*CRASH.* "Uhh what happen?" Why is everything black? Who's on top of m-" That's when I realized what had just happen.

* * *

*Flash back.*  
"I'm sor- Luffy!?" Luffy turned his to the right to see the big truck about to ram right into us but then I see Luffy throw him self at me, but I can't remember anythig after.  
*End.*

* * *

Why? Why didn't I just listen to him? Why?! Why I'm I holding my precious little brother in my arms dead?!...Luffy.

"Dammit Luffy wake up...Please this joke isn't funny, come on." I feel the tears running down my eyes, landing onto his face.

I see his eyes move then open and I feel this happiness fill my body but soon reality shot it down. "Ac- Ace? *Cough.* Sorry for getting you mad...Sorry for making you hate me."

I felt like a thousand bullets just aimed at my heart and shot it a thousands times over. I never in my life felt so crappy than right now.

"Luffy don't be stupid! I do-" Then I felt it and I could not hear anything so it made it worse. I felt him stop moving I couldn't hear him breathing.

He was dead in my arms. Luffy died thinking I hated him and this car crash was his fault. I couldn't do anything, my body froze.

The only thing I could think of is to hold Luffy tight in my brace. I hear the sirens of police cars and ambulance but it didn't matter Luffy was dead.

They couldn't help him I knew this but I had to beg, beg for them to try something! When they touched my shoulder I turned to them and stared strait in there eyes.

"Please help my little brother! I need him so please!" I yelled begging them to help but when they turned to see Luffy I saw disappointment.

They couldn't help him, then I felt something snap in me but I didn't know what it was and I didn't care. It was most likely my sanity, I had lost my sanity, yes right there.

I didn't know what to do I felt only confusion, regret and grief fill my body. So I laughed, what could I do?

I laughed like a mad man I probably looked like one to but I didn't care. Luffy was dead and it was my fault for it.

I held him, I knew it was impossible but I wished that maybe if I just held him close enough I could transfer my life to him, that didn't work either.

I cradled him into my chest not wanting to ever let him go. They tried to pull him off me but I wouldn't let them take MY Luffy away.

But more police came and dragged Luffy into the ambulance with me. They helped my injures that I didn't even notice I had.

My life had no meaning, I was nothing. So I started to cut and cut. I cut my wrists for relieve. I feel sorry for the doctors who are even trying to help me right now, because I know it won't work.

After I had finished my rehab they started to let me see special doctors for trauma and depression and other mental illness I have.

It didn't help at all, even so I smiled and smiled. Until they let me go home. Home to that empty lonely place me and Luffy use to live together in.

I opened my door and locked it shut. I sat on the couch for hours or maybe even a day but I didn't notice.

Then that's when I realized I had a way to see Luffy again, a simple easy way to see him. I just needed to die.

Yes if I died I could see Luffy again! Yes I can be happy again! Happy with Luffy! Oh yes suicide why didn't I think of this before?!

I grabbed some rope from the closet and tie it up high onto the ceiling. I climb up onto the bed and place my neck neatly threw the hole of the rope and jumped off the bed.

It hurt, it really did hurt a lot but I didn't care if it meant I could see Luffy again! I smiled a true smile before everything stopped.

Stopped the sounds of choking that filling the whole house, stopped my breathing. Stopped my useless life.

Everything went black but then I saw a small light in the far distant. I knew Luffy would be there waiting for me, smiling a big goofy smile like always.

I was about to see my precious little brother again how could I not be happy?

* * *

Okay yay I finally made a some what happy ending! :D Please review.


End file.
